Give me a chance
by MoniBolis
Summary: Addison needs to choose between Sam and Jake ONE SHOT


Addison stares at Sam. She is shocked by his marriage proposal.

- Are you serious? – She asks once more.

- Yes! – Sam gives her a big smile – Let's be a family –

- I…I…don't know what to say –

- Say yes –

- Sam, I need to think about it – Addison says with hesitation.

The doctor gets up – I understand. We can talk over if you want –

- You mean try to convince me? –

- Just talk –

The door bell rings. Addison finally remembers Jake is coming with Chinese food.

- Oh God –

- Are you expecting anyone? –

- Chinese food – Addison says as a joke to herself.

- Oh great, we can eat –

- No, we can't – Addison tells him – You need to go back to your home and I need to open the door –

- Why? I'll hold Henry while you answer the door – He offers.

- No – Addison says with determination – Go home –

* * *

The door bell rings again. She goes to the door, takes a big breath and finally opens.

- I was afraid you changed your mind….these are for you –

- No – She smiles when she sees flowers – Come in –

- Hey little fella. What are you doing up? – Jake sees Addison's expression – Everything alright? –

- You're going to think I'm bitch, but you have to go –

Jake frowns – I don't think you're a bitch, but I do need a reason. If you're having regrets, tell me we can talk –

- It's not that… – She smiles at Jake –…I need –

- What is he doing here? – Sam came back

- Me? What are you doing here? Just because you are neighbors you can't just show up –

Addison rubs her temple – Oh God – she whispers

- For your information I was having a very important discussion with Addison. I went back to my place and I heard your car parking –

- Very important discussion? –

- Okay both of you need to go – Addison sighs – I have to put Henry to bed and I need to sleep too –

- I proposed to her – Sam says with a grin – I bought a ring and asked her to marry me –

Jake looks at Addison – And your response was? –

- Like I said to Sam, I need to think about it –

Jake nods. – Keep the food, I know you're hungry –

- Thanks –

- But if I leave, he should leave too – Jake points at the other doctor – So you can think about it without interruptions –

- Fine – Sam says – I can spend the night in a hotel –

- Fine – Jake tells him too.

- So we are fine – Addison says – Goodnight guys –

* * *

The next morning.

Jakes signs up at the front desk. The elevator doors open behind him and Sam steps out. They look at each other with disdain.

- So how are going to work today after what happened last night? – Sam speaks first.

- You mean the sad attempt to get Addison back by proposing? –

Sam shakes his head. –My propose was honest. You'll be eating your words when she says yes –

They both leave the lobby.

* * *

Meanwhile Addison visits Violet.

- Okay we need to talk – The red hair woman enters the house. She says hi to Lucas and continues – Something really big happened last night…actually two things…Violet? Are you okay? –

- No –

- What's wrong? –

- Pete fled the country – She sits down.

- What? –

- He didn't want to go to prison. He didn't think he could win the case and….he crossed the border about 2 hours ago –

- Honey…are you okay? – Addison holds her friend.

- I'm in shock, I don't know what to do…He ask me to meet him in Central America. He said we can help more people there, without the crap of hospitals, and insurances –

- Violet, I don't know what to tell you –

- Tell me it's okay to leave. Tell me I'm not running away, I'm getting a new life –

- Oh Violet –

* * *

Later Addison goes to the hospital to visit Amelia. She sees Jake leaving the room.

- How is she? – She asks him.

- Recovering just fine –

Addison looks at him, she feels nervous. – About last night… –

- Yes, about last night. I didn't want to push to do anything –

- What do you mean? –

- I thought about it and we were emotional so if you think we rushed things –

- No – Addison smiles – I like you, I really like you, like I…We didn't rush anything –

- Glad to hear it –

- But about the other thing last night, with me and Sam… –

- Do you have an answer for him? –

- No yet –

- Then I shouldn't hear anything more –

- Wait Jake, it doesn't bother you? –

- That it's taking this much to pick? Yes a little, but we weren't an official couple, we were only getting started. You have the right to change your mind –

- You can't possibly be this much understanding –

- I am – Jake smiles – But not for long Addison, don't lean me on –

He leaves and then Addison enters Amelia's room.

- Hi – Addison says with soft voice – Are you feeling better –

Amelia is looking at the window. – I heard you talking to Jake, did you guys finally hook up or were you talking about me? –

- Yes two both things –

Amelia turns her head to see her – I'm better Addison, I had breakfast, I'm recovering –

- Good –

- You can go back to work, we are not ready yet to gossip about boys –

- I understand –

* * *

After her first patient of the day, Addison needs a coffee, she sneaks out to the office kitchen trying to avoid both Jake and Sam.

- Where have you hiding? – Charlotte finds her first.

- I'm not hiding, well not from you –

- Heh – She put her hand on her hip – Alright not of my business –

- Thank you – Addison pours a cup of coffee. She turns around but Sam gets in the room.

- Hello Addison – He gives her a wide smile – How are you feeling this morning? –

- Uhm…well…fine…yeah –

They all stand still in the room. Charlotte can feel the weird vibe.

- Hi guys – Coop walks in and takes an apple – Wow! What is with the stand off? –

- I proposed to Addison last night, I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and Henry –

Coop spits out the apple.

- Sam – Addison shakes her head. – I wanted to keep it private –

- Sorry – He shrugs. Addison nods and leaves the kitchen, she sees Jake a feet away. He just smiles and goes back to his office.

* * *

- Addison, this is really unusual, our session it's schedule is until…–

- I just need to talk with someone – She interrupts her therapist. – My best friend is worry about her husband fleeing the country, Amelia still is recovering from having a dead baby, you're the only person I can talk to –

- Right now? –

- Yes, do you have time? –

- 15 minutes, but I'll charge you for them –

- Fine – She sits down. – Sam propose to me last night –

- How you feel about that? –

- I don't know –

- Happy? Confused? Indifferent? –

- No…I feel…angry –

- Angry? –

- Yes, I asked for a commitment months ago and he said no. Loud and clear –

Addison explains – And he propose right now, when I'm finally, slowly moving on with life. I have Henry and… –

- And? –

- Me and Jake…We finally hook up, God I sound like a teen ager –

- You want to explore the relationship with Jake –

- I already know how Sam and I work together as a couple, there is certain comfort, but Jake is new. I don't if is going to work with him, is a risk –

Addison sighs – and I'm a little bit angry too at Jake –

- Why? –

- He knows Sam propose to me, but he's so cool about it –

- Maybe he's confident you won't accept –

- Isn't that narcissist of him? – Addison comments – I want him to fight for him –

- Isn't that narcissist of you? – The therapist says – Out time is done –

* * *

That night.

Addison looks at the clock, in half an hour she should be home with her son.

Sam knocks at her door.

- Need a ride back home? –

- No –

- If you need anything from the store or? –

- No, thank you – Addison tells him – And Sam, leave the nanny alone, Don't send her home –

- Okay – Sam raises his palms – I got it, bye –

Addison sighs. She needs to go home, she starts to put away her files.

- I saw Sam leave your office – Jake leans against the door. – Another emotional blackmail? –

It's a stab at Sam, and Addison likes that Jake is fighting back.

- He's not blackmailing me –

- What do you call that incident today? Telling everyone he proposed to put pressure on you –

- You're Mr. Cool, right? – She walks to him – You don't fight over me –

Jake frowns – Addison I've been fighting for you since I met you –

- What? –

- Since I met you at the supermarket and you flirted with me. I had to fight to see you again, to get a date, to know your name –

- And then you asked to go on vacation with you – Addison smiles.

- Yep, that was _my_ desperate attempt – He holds her hand – Addison I'm might not be yelling at the world that I love you, but I do have strong feelings for you –

- But you're not in love with me? –

- You haven't given me a chance to truly fall in love with you. If you want to marry Sam because you can't live without him, then do it. But don't give him another chance just for your "history" with him. –

- Now you're trying very hard to convince me -

- Yes and this… – He takes her by the hips and pulls her closer to him –…is my closing argument – He kisses her. Addison let's go of her purse and puts her arms around his neck.

- I'm convince –

- Yes? –

- Yes…shoot! I got go and catch Sam, it's better if tell him now –

- It's the right think to do –

* * *

The next morning.

- So you're done with therapy? – The therapist asks Addison.

- Yeah, I got my life in a good place. Job, friends well I need to be supporting with Violet and Amelia, but I'm okay with it, I have my son Henry, and my new relationship with Jake –

The man looks at his watch – So our time is done, for good – He smiles at her – Goodbye Addison –

* * *

- Who's that coming that way? – Jake has Henry in his arms. – Your mom. Isn't she beautiful? –

They are waiting for her outside the therapist office.

- Come here, sweetie – Addison takes her son in her arms.

- How did it go? –

- Good – She responds – Now I have an hour free a week –

Jakes kisses her – Do I get an extra hour with you? –

- Depends what you have in mind? –

Jake raises his eyebrows.

- I like that look you give me – She says with a big smile. - I like us together -

* * *

**The end.**

Thank you for reading.

Please leave me a review :D

**SHAMELESS PLUG: **Read my webcomic "Detective Fausto" A Private Investigator in México. Link at my profile.


End file.
